


Hot Chocolate

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel slightly regrets the night before, Sam fixes it with hot chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Second day in advent challenge

Sam was halfway through breakfast when he heard a groan coming from down the hall. Carefully, he took the pan off the hob before going and checking on his room mate. Unsurprisingly, he was curled up on the floor, wrapped in a thick blanket.

"You look like you had a fun night," Sam smirked from the doorway. Gabriel glared up at the noise before worming his way over to Sam.

"Fun night, bad morning," Gabriel grumbled, keeping his voice low. Nodding, Sam went to help him up.

"I've got some breakfast cooking if you want some," Sam offered, shuffling back into their claustrophobic kitchen. Excitedly, Gabriel followed him, a look of hunger etched onto his face.

Sam went back to frying the bacon, changing cooked bacon for raw every so often. Behind him, he could hear Gabriel rummaging through their cupboards. Seconds later, there was half a loaf of bread on side. Gabriel stood beside Sam, making sandwiches of the bacon.

"This smells great," Gabriel said, inhaling deeply.

"Course it does, I made it," Sam laughed back. He flipped the last piece onto a piece of bread, before Gabriel handed Sam a sandwich.

They wandered over to the couch and ate in silence, and Sam let Gabe wrap his blanket around them both. Sam's heart was pumping and face flushing just from sitting so close to his crush. Slowly, Gabe leaned closer to him, making Sam feel his icy skin and subtle shivers.

"You're cold," Sam stated, worry in his voice. Gabe shrugged, pulling a face. Within a second, Sam had shot up and was heading back to the kitchen. He could feel Gabriel glancing at him, obviously confused, but Sam busied himself in making a drink.

After a couple of minutes, Sam returned to the living room, baring two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He handed the biggest mug to Gabe and kept the second to himself. Gabe smiled gratefully before gulping down nearly half the drink.

"Sam this is gorgeous," Gabriel moaned, his eyes closed as he hummed praise. 

"Dean used to like hot chocolate." His face sunk as he began to think about his brother, but when he noticed his room mate watching him with concern, he schooled his features. 

"Well, you make good hot chocolate," Gabe reiterated, downing the rest of the hot chocolate, leaving him with a foam moustache. Gingerly, he placed his mug on the coffee table in front of him before cuddling back into Sam.

Sam was glad Gabriel was finally warming up. He just wished that Gabriel wouldn't confuse him so much. Sam allowed Gabe to hug him, before he eventually dozed off in his arms.


End file.
